


sleepover

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, did sleepovers exist in hyrule?? i wish we knew, i swear i'm a 12 year old boy, innuendo hehe, link has the wind waker lobster shirt tho, pre calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: zelda invites link over for a sleepover





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> sorry for not uploading recently, i've been busy and sad

“What?” Link stared at her, unsure if he heard correctly. 

“A sleepover,” Zelda repeated, smiling at his questioning gaze. “Urbosa told me about her childhood, how she would have friends stay overnight and they’d stay up until dawn trading stories and having fun. And, since you’re the closest thing to a friend I’ve got around the castle nowadays, I’m asking if you’d like to have one with me.” 

“But we just spent the past week travelling together?” Link pointed out. 

“Yes, but that was different,” the princess responded. She suddenly realized that maybe he was sick of her; she shouldn’t force him to spend time with her. “Unless you don’t want to, of course. Then we shall go upon our evenings as planned.” 

“No!” Link said, almost immediately. He lowered his head at his obvious eagerness and assured her that he was okay with her plan. 

Zelda’s smile lit up her whole face. “Great! I’ll see you outside my quarters at dusk.” She started walking toward her bedroom, “Don’t forget: night clothes only!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda ran her fingers through her hair, looking around her room to check everything was tidy. She had asked for the chefs to make a fruitcake and an extra bowl of fresh fruit. She was dressed in a comfy shirt and pants, a warm robe wrapped around her, much unlike her normal attire. The knock on her door caused her to jump, and she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before going to answer it. 

She opened the door to a rigid Link, expressionless and holding a plate covered with a thin sheet, barring Zelda from seeing what it was. 

“Link!” she exclaimed, inviting him in. “Thank you for bringing food.”

“They’re chocolate pastries,” Link mumbled, walking over to where the other desserts were. He set it down and turned on his heel to face Zelda again. She giggled nervously and sat on the edge of her bed, suddenly realizing she was so excited for it to happen that she planned nothing. Link gingerly leaned on her desk, arms crossed over his chest. 

“So..,” Zelda spoke after a moment of silence, “you look comfortable.” He had on a loose blue shirt with white detail, and light brown pants. 

“I obtained this shirt from my dad,” he said, uncrossing his arms and looking down. “It’s the kid who traveled the Great Sea’s.” 

Zelda nodded, remembering the story. She sat in thought for a moment before saying, “Our ancestors were weird. Can you bring me the food?” 

Link balanced all the plates in his arms, bringing them to where the princess sat. She gestured for him to sit next to her, but as he sat, she stopped him, tugging on his sheath. 

“No actual master swords on my bed please,” she teased as Link’s mouth gaped open. 

“But… what if-“ 

“No ifs. Off or you’re not getting any of my cake,” Zelda’s smile grew, laughing as Link groaned and handed her the food. He dropped the sword next to the bed, trying to hide his own smile. 

Zelda took the small blade Link handed her, cutting into the fruitcake. On Link’s insistence, she picked it up with her fingers. 

“Father would be appalled,” she giggled, poking the moist cake with her finger. 

“’s eff’cent,” Link responded through a mouth full of food, almost intelligible. Zelda smiled and took another piece. 

After Zelda laughed as Link devoured almost all of their snacks, she laid back on her bed with a huff. 

“Being so proper all the time is so… boring,” Zelda said, staring at the ceiling. “If only I could eat with my hands all the time. Or eat all the chocolate and fruit and cake I wanted.” 

“Not all things are finger foods though,” Link teased, turning around to face her. "And I can make you all those things whenever you want." 

Zelda hummed in agreement and turned her gaze to her knight’s, pleasure swelling in her stomach as she realized this was the first time he has been so off guard. She reached up to his shoulder. 

“Lay back with me,” Zelda whispered, tugging slightly. “You must be uncomfortable.” 

Link looked like he was going to protest, but with one glare from Zelda he decided against it. He settled next to her, still looking into her eyes.

“His Majesty’ll kill me if we are found.” 

“It’s not like we’re in bed together,” Zelda said cheekily. She was silent for a moment before find his hand, intertwining her fingers. “Besides, he can’t kill you if I’m in front.” 

Link laughed, gripping her hand tighter. Zelda relished in his warm, deep laugh and suddenly realized this was where she always wanted to be.


End file.
